Ça me convient
by Karro Sekai
Summary: "Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas d'espérer de voir ne serait-ce qu'une chose surnaturel dans ce ciel, toujours vide, si ce ne sont ces nuages qui y flottent inépuisablement. Je peux comprendre que perdre une faculté qui était tienne t'attriste. Je peux comprendre que le fait de perdre une partie de toi t'accable."


**Un One-Shot présent sur mon blog de Bleach (BleachStory-S) que j'ai mis ici parce qu'il me plaisait aussi.**

.

* * *

Le vent faisait voler leurs cheveux sans qu'ils n'y attachent la moindre importance. Ils étaient bien ici, seuls, au calme, avec le bruit extérieur amoindrit par l'altitude, la proximité de l'autre, et le ciel d'un bleu azuré où quelques parcelles de nuages bougeaient au rythme du vent. Depuis quelques temps, ils passaient beaucoup de temps sur le toit de l'établissement sans véritablement l'avoir décidé. C'était arrivé sans réelle explication, de l'instinct pure.

Du désir.

Keigo n'était pas souvent calme, mais durant ces instants il savait faire preuve de retenue et de sérénité, permettant ainsi à Ichigo de s'éloigner du bruit incessant. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, le roux avait retrouvé un rythme de vie décent, plus apaisant pour lui mais terriblement frustrant. Il ne savait pas ce que ses amis faisaient à la Soul Society, il ne savait pas si tout se passait bien pour eux, il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde là.

Et malgré son comportement inchangé, Keigo avait discerné cette frustration, cette lueur de nostalgie, ce brin de tristesse.

Il lui avait demandé, à un moment, s'il ne se sentait pas seul, durant un jour où ils étaient tout deux détendu et où il pouvait se permettre de plaisanter quelque peu. La réponse d'Ichigo avait été clair ; non. Il avait revendiqué sa soif de normalité et avait estimé que la paix qui l'entourait à présent était délectable. Lui avait simplement approuvé ses dires, parce qu'il espérait sincèrement ne plus jamais voir de choses aussi terrifiantes que ce qu'il avait vu à cause de cet Aizen.

Il frissonnait encore d'horreur en revoyant la silhouette fantomatique et écrasante de cet être.

– Keigo... L'apostropha le roux sans pour autant le regarder.

Asano faillit sursauter en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait cessé d'observer le profil de Kurosaki au trait calme, presque impassible qui fixait sans vraiment le voir le ciel. Le sol dur commençait à rendre son postérieur douloureux, et il bougea légèrement pour se mettre plus l'aise.

– Ah, désolé ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

Ichigo se contenta de lui lancer un regard dubitatif, une légère moue déformant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retourne son attention à ce ciel. Et le brun savait pourquoi, même si l'ancien Shinigami ne l'avouerait certainement jamais. Ses yeux châtains se baissèrent un instant, fixant le bitume en soupirant silencieusement. Ils s'étaient inexorablement rapprochés, tout deux, au point de passer la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Ichigo appréciait ses élans de joies comme ses moments de calme. Il lui permettait de se changer les idées.

Mais Asano se sentait tout de même mal de savoir que le rouquin ne lui parlait pas de ce qu'il ressentait.

– Je peux comprendre. Déclara-t-il intelligiblement pour répondre à ces pensées.

Kurosaki l'interrogea du regard en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas véritablement perdu l'esprit cette fois-ci, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Mais les yeux de Keigo restaient obstinément fixé sur le bitume gris où ils siégeaient, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

– Pendant des années tu t'es battu, pour protéger tes proches, pour aider Rukia, peut-être par envie, peut-être par ennui, peut-être par altruisme. Je ne sais pas trop, mais tu t'y étais fait, c'était devenu normal, logique, ordinaire. C'était devenu ta vie. T'y avais peut-être même trouvé ton compte, tu devenais de plus en plus fort, plus indépendant, plus sûr de toi. L'idée même que ce quotidien nouvellement créer se brise ne te traversait certainement pas l'esprit, alors lorsque tu as su que la seule manière d'aider tes amis, tes proches et ainsi le monde était de renoncer à tes pouvoirs pour que durant un bref instant tu acquiert la puissance nécessaire pour battre ce type, tu as peut-être hésité, un millième de seconde, peut-être encore moins, avant d'accepter le change. Sans plus y réfléchir. T'as toujours été comme ça de toute façon, à te soucier des autres, à penser à leurs besoins, leurs désirs, et de mettre les tiens de côté. A te faire endosser toutes ces responsabilités, pour aider un peu tout le monde.

Ichigo avait depuis longtemps écarquillé les yeux, la bouche semi-ouverte qui ne laissait filtrer aucun souffle. Il était si surpris, si décontenancé qu'il hésitait à se pincer la peau. La douleur le réveillerait peut-être, mais si c'était bel et bien la réalité, ce serait insultant envers Keigo, après ce discours.

– Alors oui, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas d'espérer de voir ne serait-ce qu'une chose surnaturel dans ce ciel, toujours vide, si ce ne sont ces nuages qui y flottent inépuisablement. Je peux comprendre que perdre une faculté qui était tienne t'attriste. Je peux comprendre que le fait de perdre une partie de toi t'accable. Mais j'aurais au moins espérer que tu m'en parles toi-même. Termina-t-il en relevant son regard, souriant à Ichigo.

Mais le rouquin ne parla pas, continuant de fixer son ami de ses yeux écarquillé et se souvint à temps que, comme tout être humain, vivant même, il pouvait respirer. Le visage de Keigo était serein, confiant et... _Tendre_. Il voulait réellement se pincer, mais au fond il savait que tout cela était réel et que son ami venait tout juste de...

Mettre à nu ses sentiments.

– Putain, tu veux être psy ou quoi ? Souffla-t-il faiblement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les paroles d'Asano l'avaient touchées plus que de raison, et une légère douleur serrait son cœur et compressait sa poitrine. Keigo ne lui avait pas répondu, se contentant d'observer sa main droite posée sur son genou alors qu'il sentait le regard perçant de l'ex-Shinigami vriller sa peau.

Ichigo était bouleversé. Jamais encore il n'aurait pu penser que quelqu'un puisse le sonder aussi facilement, plus encore s'il s'agissait de Keigo. Ses yeux se baissèrent et il fixa à son tour le sol, l'air plus déprimé, plus atteint encore par ce qui l'entourait autrefois et qui avait à présent disparu.

La vérité pouvait faire mal.

Mais le visage de Keigo restait sérieux, un brin plus triste, mais toujours aussi tendre. Et cette constatation surprenait tant le roux qu'il sentit son cœur bondir soudainement dans sa poitrine, cogner sa cage thoracique comme jamais. Oui, la présence juvénile et stupide d'Asano ne lui déplaisait pas, il appréciait – même s'il ne l'avouerait pas – sa personnalité.

Pourtant cet aspect de lui, calme, sérieux, attentif, voire même attentionné, ne lui déplaisait certainement pas. Il adorait le voir ainsi.

– Tu as raison... Murmura-t-il sans quitter le bitume des yeux alors qu'un sourire triste peignit ses traits. Je n'avais pas réalisé, lorsque j'ai accepté de perdre mes pouvoirs, que cela me toucherait autant. Réfléchir ne servait pas à grand-chose, l'instinct tenait plus de mon ressort. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souhaiter retrouver ces pouvoirs qui étaient miens il y a quelques mois encore...

Keigo se pinça les lèvres et détourna brièvement les yeux. Il savait bien qu'Ichigo n'était pas insensible à ce brusque changement, même s'il taisait une fois de plus ce qu'il ressentait pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. La vision abattu de son meilleur lui fendait le cœur et après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure, il ne tint plus.

Par impulsion, il se baissa, pivotant pour que son visage soit en face de Kurosaki et captura doucereusement sa bouche. Ça n'avait duré que deux malheureuses secondes, Asano regrettait déjà le contact des lèvres chaudes de roux, mais ne pouvait se permettre de s'attarder, c'était qu'Ichigo pouvait se montrer assez vif. Il pouvait contempler à son aise le visage surpris de Kurosaki, choqué de son geste mais d'où une lueur de curiosité émanait.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais en être si affecté. Mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'en ais finalement parlé.

Ichigo n'avait pas réellement fait attention à sa phrase, mais Keigo ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il se releva immédiatement et partit d'une démarche assurée, bien qu'il était sûr que le brun ne soit pas aussi décontracté qu'il le laissait voir. Sans attendre il se releva brusquement et tira d'un geste brusque le bras du châtain, cramponner à son aisselle. Il fit abstraction de son glapissement surpris et rapprocha leur corps suite à l'élan.

– Ouais, peut-être que je suis nostalgique, mais en tout cas je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Grâce à cela je suis là, avec vous, je sais que vous allez tous bien et que ma décision n'était pas mauvaise. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter, parce que sans ça je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. Ma vie me convient, n'y doute pas.

Keigo observa son regard déterminé, les lèvres entrouvertes et la main droite posée sur le torse du roux comme seule barrière défensive alors que son bras gauche était toujours maintenu par celui de Kurosaki. Mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris par sa déclaration, le rouquin ne regrettait que très rarement ce qu'il faisait, la seule exception fût peut-être le jour de la mort de sa mère, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

– Et encore une chose...

Alors que le brun s'attendait à la suite, il sursauta en sentant les lèvres chaudes d'Ichigo caresser les siennes, les happant sans retenu. Asano se laissa transporter par le baiser que lui offrit l'ex-Shinigami en gémissant faiblement sous l'avidité de sa langue taquine. Leur corps se rapprochèrent plus encore, les mains d'Ichigo explorant sa taille et son dos alors que les siennes saisissaient les cheveux de sa nuque et câlinait sa gorge.

– Quand tu embrasses quelqu'un, fait le bien.

Kurosaki lui sourit mesquinement avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Mais il savait que Keigo ne devait pas avoir bougé, toujours aussi rouge de gêne et légèrement essoufflé. Ce dernier, après un instant de stupeur, se reprit et se retourna violemment avant de courir vers Ichigo tout en lui criant dessus de son air habituellement niais et dérangé.

– T'es en train de dire que j'embrasse mal ?! Nan mais, je vais te montrer moi ! Pour qui tu me prends, avec toutes les filles que j'ai passionnément embrassées, je t'ai forcément fait voir les étoiles ! Méchant Ichigo !

Et c'est en poursuivant son monologue empli d'ardeur et de promesses astronomiques qu'ils descendirent pour rejoindre la salle de classe, la sonnerie ayant retentit il y a quelques temps, faisant soupirer le rouquin.

Ichigo avait juste hâte que ce cher Keigo lui « montre », comme il l'avait si bien dit auparavant.


End file.
